A Hanyou's Love
by LordAderikBrogan
Summary: InuYasha and Kagome love each other, when don't they? and decide to be with each other, but little do they know that they will have to go hell and back, to find true happiness. InuKag, MirSan
1. Anyone know of a good name?

**Chapter 1**

Kagome. Sigh. She's stupid, bold, agressive,... yet smart, shy, and gentle at the same time. And beautiful,... stop that . I love Kikyo. Sigh. But ... Kagome...

-reasonings of a lovesick hanyou.

"Inu-Yasha?"

"Huh?"

"You spaced off again. I don't like you doing this deep thinking stuff. It's kinda creepy."

Inu-Yasha was sitting in the crook of a tree overlooking their camp. He was on scout duty because earlier on they came across a deomn tracks. Looking back at the camp Inu-Yasha saw Shippou helping Miroku boil some stew. Sango and Kilala went off hunting a while ago.

"Inu-Yasha! Sit!"

"Wha-" slam, Inu-Yasha quickly found himself getting aquanted with the ground.

As Inu-Yasha extracted himself from the pit -"Why does she do this?"- Kagome curcumvented the tree, looking for the best handholds. When she found a sturdy hold she expertly picked her way from branch to branch, climbing to the spot Inu-Yasha had just so kindly left.

Back on the ground Inu-Yasha stared at Kagome. _'Where' she learn to climb like that?'_ then he realised Kagome had been able to do more stuff since coming here, she had to battle youkais practically everyday. With a start Inu-Yasha realised Kagome was calling him.

"Inu-Yasha! Get up here now!" yelled Kagome.

"Keep your skirt on!" Inu-Yasha called back. _'Then again, it is a short skirt'_

Berating himself for the thought, Inu-Yasha leapt straight up the tree to Kagome's crook.

If Kagome was startled by Inu-Yasha's sudden appearance, she didn't show it. She just calmly set branches between the two branches that currently served as her seat.. She then set about the task of putting food on the branchs, quickly filling up space with delicious food.

"What are you doing?" asked Inu-Yasha, suddenly suspicious.

"I'm making a picnic for us. What does it look like i'm doing?" was her heated reply. "Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Kilala are setting up a meal so I figured since you had guard duty we could eat together."

"O.. kay."stammered Inu-Yasha, slightly taken aback. "do you have any noodles?"

"Yep." answered Kagome.

"And are any of those egg rolls?" furthered the dog-demon.

"What do you think?" snapped Kagome.

With a sly smile Inu-Yasha jumped out of the tree.and ran off.

"Inu-Yasha!" cried Kagome, "Oh well, he'll be back."

Within a minute Inu-Yasha was back with a bunch of wild flowers.

"Here." At Kagome's startled expression he added, "You said flowers made a meal better soooo..."

Suddenly a tremor shook the tree and a crash resounded through the clearing, knocking Kagome off the tree. Inu-Yasha's Quick reflexes saved her from a nasty fall, but she did tear the arm of her blouse away and cut herself. A small river of blood trickled its way down her arm.

Inu-Yasha saw this at a glance before seeing the reason for the tremor, a gigantic beetle youkai. It was huge with an enormous T-shaped horn and six spindly legs.

"Heriakotsu!"

A six foot boomerang shot out, ripping away tree and stone, aimed at the beetle's carpace, coming closer and closer untill.. bing.. it hit but did nothing. Sango entered the scene just intime to catch her beloved weapon before it was crushed.

Inu-Yasha drew Tetsiega, the thin, worn sword turning into the thick bone blade. Swinging the Tetsiega, Inu-Yasha caused an enormous amout of energy to form into five waves, each cutting into a different part of the youkai.

With the beast dispatched Inu-Yasha turned to tend to Kagome. She was sitting upright against the broken tree that once held their lunch, trying to clumsily stem the bleeding.Inu-Yasha knelt down and retied the badage while Kagome wiped the blood off her arm. Picking her up, Inu-Yasha and Kagome made their way back to the camp.

five minutes later, back at the camp, Inu-Yasha finished refitting the bandages. "Are you sure you're alright?" inquired the hanyou, for like the tenth time.

"What do you think, you ask me that so much you'd think i'm important to you." A hurt expression ran across his face. He stood upright and turned away, leaving Kagome with the dstinct impression that he mumbled, "Maybe you are..."

Later that day, Miroku and Sango were busy clearing away the the camp. Sango had scavanged some youkai bones to make simple repairs, while Miroku used the Wind Tunnle in his hand to remove the flesh of the youkai. They currently had the camp half packed, with only the oversized bag to fill.

"Miroku! Why does Inu-Yasha and Kagome act like they do? They love each other, so why don't they say it?"

"Inu-Yasha is proud and stubborn and will only admit it when he's ready. The same, I guess, goes with Kagome. She's admitted it already but she can't do anything unless Inu-Yasha allows it. Plus, there is still Kikyou."

"How did you get so wise?" Demanded Sango, staring in disbelief and amazement at the young monk.

"Inu-Yasha talks to me." Miroku stuffed a can into Kagome's bag, sliding his way closer to Sango. "He finds it useful, in his human form, to tell me what going on in his hanyou from."

"You? You persue every girl you meet, how can you understand how he feels?" cried Sango, walking up to the monk.

Close enough.

Miroku stepped to Sango's side and pointed out the couple, "See, Inu-Yasha is looking at Kagome, Ass soon as Kagome looks at him, he looks away, letting Kagome think he never looked at him, then the other way around." Miroku's hand hovered behind Sango, just before. SLAP! "Miroku! Not now you Baka!"

With that done, Sango stormed off before the monk got himself killed.


	2. The kiss

**Chapter 2**

Miroku, that perverted monk. I should kick him one. How could he possibly know anything about love. He asks every pretty girl to have his damn children. Well every girl except me. .. argh, that damned monk!

-Reasonings of a warrior maiden.

Two days later Kagome and the others was back at Keade's village. This was the same village where everything started, where Kikyo shot an arrow at Inu-Yasha and bound him to a tree, then where Kagome freed him.

"Inu-Yasha the full moon is three days away and I need to get home!" Kagome shouted. "We can't go running off and get another jewel shard!"

Inu-Yasha and Kagome was sitting in Kaede's hut, Miroku and Sango gne to do something. Inu-Yasha was trying to convince Kagome to go hunting, He had smelled a youkai the day before and he wanted to know if it had a jewel shard. The jewel was almost complete, just a few more shards and they would have it.

"Come on Kagome. As you said thenew moon is in three days. We're so close to completing it the jewel..."

"Then what will you do?" Kagome was getting REALLY annoyed.

"...What?"

"What will you do when we complete the jewel?"

"I..." 'I hadn't thought of that in a while. I want to become a youkai, but if I do then...'

"Will you take the jewel and leave?" Tears formed in Kagome's eyes at the thought.

"Never!" Inu-Yasha cried. "I'll never leave you!"

"Inu-Yasha?..." Kagome whispered, in shock.

"I won't leave Kagome. I promised to protect you and thats what I'll do."

Kagome faintly blushed, remembering that he did promised to stay by her side no matter what. It was so long ago, she hadn't thought of it since, well, he said it.

"Inu-Yasha I won't hold you to that promise if you don't want to be!" Kagome stated, her voice barely above a whisper.

"What do you mean by that?" Inu-Yasha practically growled.

"You could go back to Kikyo, you love her, she loves you." Tears flowed freely from her eyes now, thinking of Inu-Yasha leaving her.

Inu-Yasha was losing it. He hated to see Kagome cry, and he knew she was doing it because of him. "Kagome, I love you, not Kikyo!"

Both Kagome and Inu-Yasha was stunned. He said it, with meaning! "Inu-Yasha!"

The young woman stood up and walked over to Inu-Yasha. Raising his head she stared into his eyes, a deep amber color. Blushing deeply, she kissed him. Inu-Yasha was overwhelmed, so he pulled Kagome on to his lap and kissed her back.

Sango, Shippou and Miroku took the moment to step into the hut, Miroku's fast reflexes shoving Shippou out the door. Inu-Yasha and Kagomedidn't realize they had an audiance, so didn't bother to stop. Sango blushed a deep crimson and Miroku watched, a bemused expression written across his face. It took a few seconds for Inu-Yasha to focus on the scents that wasn't Kagome's, as soon as he did, he broke away from Kagome and let a low growl erupt from his throat.

Kagome looked at what Inu-Yasha was growling at, and jumped up in fright, surprised that they had been caught.

Miroku let Shippou in, the young kitsune bounding up to Kagome's shoulder and shot the monk the sternest look he could muster, which wasn't much.

"What are you three doing here?" Inu-Yasha said calmly, but Sango and Miroku caught the underlying threat of a long anti-interuption practice, one they would rather skip.

"We came to get lunch." stated the monk, his face a little uncertain.

Sango and Kagome was looking at their feet while Inu-Yasha glared at Miroku. Shippou, not wanting Inu-Yasha's wrath to settle on him, got down and poke at the embers in the fireplace,

Sango excused herself and Kagome and hurried the other away to get food for a soup.

Miroku helped Shippou with the fire while Inu-Yasha sulked in the corner. Soon Shippou ran out to help the girls, when he was gone Miroku sat across from Inu-Yasha.

Letting him cool down, Miroku stated, "Well, it seems that you have succeded where I have failed."

"What does that mean?" Inu-Yasha snapped.

"You got Kagome to kiss you! I've had about as much luck with women as a rock!"

"Ya well, I don't go around asking them to bear my children."

"You know I only do that because as we get closer to Naraku, it gets more dangerous. I have no doubt that I will die in our confrontation, I accepted that along time ago."

"Well why do you have to ask EVERY girl to do it, why not just get Sango to do it, your doing a good job of it so far."

Miroku blushed. Sango had come close to kissing him a while ago, and he knew she liked him.

Inu-Yasha sat up and excused himself, then walked out of the small hut. To Miroku's relief he heard Inu-Yasha drop down on the rocks near the river next to the hut. It would be a long day...

Meanwhile, out in the small vegetable patch near the hut, Kagome was talking to Sango.

"What was it like?" the younger girl enthusiasticly asked.

"It was... different." Kagome thought out loud, blushing. "I never felt like that before."

"Was it... intense?" Sango blushed a dark red at her question.

"I guess so. I kinda surprised him and when I relised that I kissed him he kissed me back." replied Kagome.

There was an odd minute of silence as Sango appraised the girl beside her. She didn't think they'd get as far as a kiss! She would had to watch them closer.

"He IS a hanyou!" Sango muttered under her breath. However that didn't stop Kagome from hearing.

"What does that mean?"

"Every year youkai go through a mating cycle. Inu-Yasha's a hanyou, so he'd go through it every two years. We've known him for about a year."

"So what has that got to do with me...?"

"It starts easy enough, they get easier to be around, less territorial, more sensitive. The're very romantic I was told. Then when they're ready, they mate..." Sango cut off, looking around for more vegetables.

"So you think Inu-Yasha will try to take me? I can just make him sit." Kagome boasted. Off towards the hut Miroku heard a loud noise. Looking out the hut he saw Inu-Yasha lying on the ground.

Back to the girls. "Then he'll resent you for it. Our village elder told us that they're VERY sensitive. He'd carry that with him, they don't see anythng wrong, they can't control themselves."

"Well, it doesn't matter because he likes Kik..."

"Kagome? Why'd you... unless... he does... doesn't he?" Sango sputtered, uteerly confused.

"No, that's why I kissed him." Kagome avoided Sango's eyes, digging around for some potatoes.

When Shippou came, the girls packed up and headed back. Shippou constantly bugged them with questions, but after receiving no answers, gave up. so the three of them headed back in silence.

**Ok, this was my first fanfic, but my third one to be put up. Hope you like it.**


	3. To Love A Human

**Chapter 3**

**Ok, this is the third chapther of my story, Its been written for a while but now I can type it. From now on i'll have to start writing again. And thanks for such kind reveiws bows at the waist, smiling I wasn't expecting ANY. Oh well... but the way, this story contains graphic material, i'm not sure if i'll put in a lemon, maybe, but not now. It's just hopefully heavy fluff. Sorry for anyone's discomfort.**

**Disclaimer thing: I do not own Inu-Yasha or anything related to it besides this story and a few pictures I drew.**

Sigh.. Inu-Yasha's so lucky. He gets so much positive attention from Kagome, and all I get is a slap from Sango. He gets more powerfu, with every battle, and all I get is weaker from the use of my wind tunnel. It has gotten wider. I'll have to tell Sango soon, when she's ready... when she's ready...

-reasonings of a wise, young monk.

Kagome left for home that afternoon, leaving Inu-Yasha to sulk. Inu-Yasha was in such a bad mood, like he wanted to say something, but couldn't, Sango and Miroku speculated it was because they had caught the couple.

Three days passed, leaving tonite the night of the full moon, when Inu-Yasha lost his demonic powers, so they had to be careful. (I would like to add the japanese word for demonic, buit i'm not sure what it is)

When Kagome came back that afternoon, Inu-Yasha stayed strangly quite, even though Kagome tried to strike up conversation. Though they didn't want to leave at this time, thay were more afraid of Inu-Yasha being quite than any rampaging youkai.

"Miroku, maybe we should leave!" Sango muttered under her breath.

"Good idea!" the monk said, using a prayer to mask his words.

"Shippou, Kilala, come!" Sango ordered.

"Aww, but why?" the little kitsune complained.

Kilala followed the two out the door, Shippou following, a bowl of soup with him.

"Hey, come back!" Inu-Yasha cried, getting up. He ttok a step, but suddenly stopped. His claws had shrunk to nails, he also noticed his hair had lost its silvery sheen, reverting to a deep black. Running his tongue along his teeth he felt his canines shrink. As he fell on his back he noticed Kagome's scent was fainter, it was usually everywhere, driving him mad.

"Inu-Yasha, you changed!"

Growling he snapped. "So? What of it?"

"Nothing, I was only stating it!" Kagome replied defencively.

"Damn, I hate this! I hate this mortal form!" Inu-Yasha snarled.

"I think it's a hansome form." Kagome had bent over him, studying his face.

"What?" Inu-Yasha blurted. Kagome studied his chin, firm and strong; his narrow, cute nose. His lips were softer than his hanyou form, less callosed, more inviting. She blushed at the thought, Inu-Yasha thought it was the heat, it was hot out, moreso in side than out.

When she looked into his eyes, she found she was trapped in his gaze. Inu-Yasha couldn't wrap his brain around anything but the fact that Kagome was now inches from his face, staring into his eyes.

She knew she was blushing vilontly, but she couldn't pull away, not even when he rasied his hand and stroked her hair. She had set her hands down to either side of him, and now they were getting heavy, though it had only been a few seconds. She found herself slowly sinking onto him, surprised to feel Inu-Yasha's hand lowering her to him.

It was even more of a surprise to Inu-Yasha, he had wanted to push her away, his traitorous hands betraying him like the monk. As the gap closed, Kagome parted her lips, letting Inu-Yasha press her to him. Their lips met, Kagome pressing her's to his. Inu-Yasha licked her lips, seeking entrance. Kagome moaned as she parted her lips, Inu-Yasha's tongue slipping in to taste her.

Kagome, not wanting to be the only one left out tapped his tongue with her own. Their dance ended as Kagome oshed up.

"Inu-Yasha?" she gasped breathlessly.

"Kagome, I love you! I want you! I need you!" Inu-Yasha said, tentivly.

"Inu-Yasha, I love you too, I've always loved you, and I want you too."

It was very wise that Sango kept Miroku from away from the hut!

**Please review, i'll accept flames, as long as the're important to my story. What is a "flame" exactly? Is it just some idiot saying it sucks? If it is, never mind!**


	4. Author's Note: Sooo Sorry!

**Oh God am I so sorry, I totally forgot about this, stuff has been hectic, what with my life coming to an end and all, not really, but you get the jist. Well, I'll update my story soon, I have it mostly typed, soooooo sorry for this, please flame me about it if you want, but I'm going to update tomorrow, I promise!**


	5. High tension and an attack!

**Hi ya people who like my excuse for a fanfic. I'm happy to say I've finally gotten around to it, and I'm so sorry that I have not done so sooner. I should of updated 31 days ago, and I'm sorry. Also, all my work was deleted when my computer got an upgrade, so I had to rewrite it all.**

**Chapter 4**

Last night was... I don't know how to describe it. In his human form he was so romantic and gentle, we talked and made out most of the night... it was like Sango said. But he didn't try anything, thank god. He's s handsome, I don't knnw what I would of done. I truely love him and he feels the same.

-Reasoning of a young woman in love...

The next day the look on Kagome's and Inu-Yasha's faces explained everything to the other couple. Sango and Kagome was preparing lunch when finally the older girl decided to break the silence.

"Kagome," the younger girl asked as soon as the men left. "Did you have a good time last night?" Hearing Kagome's gasp she smirked slightly. Kagome stared at the soup boiling on the fire, to surprised and embarrassed to speak.

Finally, she spoke, "I guess you and Miroku know what has happened last night." Sighing, she shook her head. "Oh well, I should of expected it."

"We Didn't spy on you or anything!" Sango cried, misunderstanding Kagome. "We left the two of you alone!"

"I didn't mean that. It's just what you said about Inu-Yasha, you were correct, but there's more than that." Kagome was trying to sooth her friend, but Sango still looked uneasy. "More?…" she asked, afraid of Kagome's wrath, which has grown considerably over the last few months.

"We love each other, I love him and he loves me. Anyways, it's not like I tried to stop him…" Both girls blushed deeply at this, both deciding that enough was revealed for the moment, and returned to preparing the meal.

A little while later Inu-Yasha and Miroku appeared, with Miroku and Shippou right behind him. After a hearty, if quiet meal, Sango and Kagome left the hut, which they slept in while they were at Kaede's village. Miroku stared quietly at the embers, apparently deep in though, but he was only holding out. He was baiting Inu-Yasha, who preferred open conflict to lack of it.

Finally, Inu-Yasha's resolve broke, "What do you want?" snapped the frustrated Hanyou, the monk too smug and annoying to be left alone.

At that moment a scream rent the air, shattering the silence that filled the area. Miroku leaped to his feet as Inu-Yasha burst out the door in one rush. Inu-Yasha got ten feet before a man from the village came running out of the forest. "A youkai, a youkai is attacking the village!"

"What youkai?" Inu-Yasha couldn't sense anything, but now the coppery stench of blood found it's way to his heightened sense of smell.

"A huge youkai came out of the forest, and Lady Kagome's arrows had no effect! He's also asking for you." Inu-Yasha ran past the man, hearing the last part clearly as he sped past, "Lady Kaede placed a barrier, but it doesn't seem interested in it!" then both Inu-Yasha and Miroku disappeared, leaving the frightened man alone.

**I'll put this up until the next part could be written.**

dontmesswithYami - I'll remember that and fixed it. It should say it correctly now.

Lady Akina Inu Hanyou - Thanks, I tried my best to write it as I could, but I think it was lacking something.

40404 - You didn't leave an email, but you can have the site alert you by hitting Add story to Story Alert.

**Thank you all for being patient, and I'm sorry it took so long. If you have any comments fopr the story, please don't hesitate to tell me, for I'd like to improve!**


	6. End of my writing for now

Oks, due to increasing emotions at home and stuff, I have given up on writing.I may or may not start it up again, but don't hold you breath. For now, I'm done. I hope all of yu enjoyed my work, and I thank you for your support.


End file.
